England
(French) "God and my right" |national_anthem = None officially specific to England; the anthem of the United Kingdom is "God Save the Queen". See also De Facto National anthem of England. |prime_minister = Gordon Brown |patron_saint = St. George |image_map = Europe location ENG2.png |map_width = 250px |map_caption = |capital = London |demonym = English |latd=51 |latm=30 |lats=27.8 |latNS=N |longd=0 |longm=7 |longs=40.7 |longEW=W |largest_city = capital |official_languages = English |regional_languages = Cornish |ethnic_groups = 90% White, 5.3% South Asian, 2.7% Black, 1.6% Mixed race, 0.7% Chinese, 0.6% Other |ethnic_groups_year = 2006 |sovereignty_type = Unified |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = by Athelstan |established_date1 = AD 927 |area_rank = |government_type = Constitutional monarchy |legislature = Parliament of the United Kingdom |leader_title1 = Monarch |leader_name1 = Elizabeth II |leader_title2 = Prime Minister of the United Kingdom |leader_name2 = Gordon Brown MP |area_magnitude = 1 E11 |area_km2 = 130,395 |area_sq_mi = 50,346 |percent_water = |population_estimate = 51,092,000 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 2007 |population_census = 49,138,831 |population_census_year = 2001 |population_density_km2 = 392 |population_density_sq_mi = 1015 |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $1.9 trillion ''Economics page 698 Michael Parkin, Melanie Powell, Kent Matthew; Published by Addison-Wesley, 2007; ISBN 0-13-204122-7, 9780132041225 |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = 2006 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = US$38,000''Economics'' page 696 Michael Parkin, Melanie Powell, Kent Matthew; Published by Addison-Wesley, 2007; ISBN 0-13-204122-7, 9780132041225 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = $2.2 trillion''Economics'' page 697 Michael Parkin, Melanie Powell, Kent Matthew; Published by Addison-Wesley, 2007; ISBN 0-13-204122-7, 9780132041225 |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = 2006 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $44,000''Economics'' page 697 Michael Parkin, Melanie Powell, Kent Matthew; Published by Addison-Wesley, 2007; ISBN 0-13-204122-7, 9780132041225 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |HDI = 0.940 |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = 2006 |HDI_category = high |currency = Pound sterling |currency_code = GBP |time_zone = GMT |utc_offset = 0 |time_zone_DST = BST |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = +1 |cctld = .uk |calling_code = 44 |footnote1 = English is established by ''de facto'' usage. |footnote2 = Cornish is officially recognised as a Regional or Minority language under the European Charter for Regional or Minority Languages. |footnote3 = National population projection from the Office for National Statistics. |footnote4 = Also .eu, as part of the European Union. ISO 3166-1 is GB, but .gb is unused. All these top level domain names are assigned to the United Kingdom as a whole, with no separate allocation to the countries which comprise it. }} England is a country that is part of the United Kingdom.The Countries of the UK statistics.gov.uk, accessed 10 October, 2008 Its inhabitants account for more than 83% of the total UK population,National Statistics Online - Population Estimates. Retrieved 6 June 2007. while its mainland territory occupies most of the southern two-thirds of the island of Great Britain. England is bordered by Scotland to the north, Wales to the west and the North Sea, Irish Sea, Celtic Sea, Bristol Channel and English Channel. The capital is London, the largest urban area in Great Britain, and the largest urban zone in the European Union by many measures.The official definition of LUZ (Larger Urban Zone) is used by the European Statistical Agency (Eurostat) when describing conurbations and areas of high population. This definition ranks London highest, above Paris (see Larger Urban Zones (LUZ) in the European Union); and a ranking of population within municipal boundaries also puts London on top (see Largest cities of the European Union by population within city limits). However, research by the University of Avignon in France ranks Paris first and London second when including the whole urban area and hinterland, that is the outlying cities as well (see Largest urban areas of the European Union). England became a unified state in the year 927 and takes its name from the Angles, one of the Germanic tribes who settled there during the 5th and 6th centuries. It has had a significant cultural and legal impact on the wider worldEngland - Culture. Britain USA. Retrieved 12 September 2006. being the place of origin of the English language, the Church of England, and English law, which forms the basis of the common law legal systems of countries around the world. In addition, England was the birth place of the Industrial Revolution, thus being the first country in the world to industrialise. It is home to the Royal Society, which laid the foundations of modern experimental science. England has the world's oldest parliamentary system, and consequently, other constitutional, governmental and legal innovations that stemmed from England have been widely adopted by other nations. The Kingdom of England (including Wales) continued as a separate state until 1 May 1707, when the Acts of Union, putting into effect the terms agreed in the Treaty of Union the previous year, resulted in political union with the Kingdom of Scotland to create the united Kingdom of Great Britain. In 1800, Great Britain was united with Ireland through another Act of Union 1800 to become the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. In 1922, the Irish Free State was created, and the Royal and Parliamentary Titles Act in 1927 officially established the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, which exists today. Etymology and usage England is named after the Angles, the largest of the Germanic tribes who settled in England in the 5th and 6th centuries, and who are believed to have originated in the peninsula of Angeln, in what is now Denmark and northern Germany.The American Heritage Dictionary of the English Language, Fourth Edition. (The further etymology of this tribe's name remains uncertain, although a popular theory holds that it need be sought no further than the word angle itself, and refers to a fish-hook-shaped region of Holstein.)OED (etymology) entry for Angle) The Angles' name has had various spellings. The earliest known reference to these people is under the Latinised version Anglii used by Tacitus in chapter 40 of his Germania,Germania by Tacitus. Retrieved 18 November 2006. written around 98 AD. He gives no precise indication of their geographical position within Germania, but states that, with six other tribes, they worshipped a goddess named Nerthus, whose sanctuary was situated on "an island in the Ocean". The early 8th century historian Bede, in his Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum (Ecclesiastical History of the English People), refers to the English people as Angelfolc (in English) or Angli (in Latin).Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum. Retrieved 19 November 2006. According to the Oxford English Dictionary, the first known usage of "England" referring to the southern part of the island of Great Britain was in 897, with the modern spelling first used in 1538. England is officially defined as "subject to any alteration of boundaries under Part IV of the Local Government Act 1972, the area consisting of the counties established by section 1 of that Act, Greater London and the Isles of Scilly." History , a Neolithic and Bronze Age megalithic monument in Wiltshire, thought to have been erected c.2000–2500 BC.]] Bones and flint tools found in Norfolk and Suffolk show that Homo erectus lived in what is now England about 700,000 years ago.Bone find may rewrite history, BBC News, 4 June 2002. Retrieved 20 November 2006 At this time, Great Britain was joined to mainland Europe by a large land bridge. The current position of the English Channel was a large river flowing westwards and fed by tributaries that would later become the Thames and the Seine. This area was greatly depopulated during the period of the last major ice age, as were other regions of the British Isles. In the subsequent recolonisation, after the thawing of the ice, genetic research shows that present-day England was the last area of the British Isles to be repopulated,Stephen Oppenheimer, The Origins of the British, Constable and Robinson about 13,000 years ago. The migrants arriving during this period contrast with the other of the inhabitants of the British Isles, coming across lands from the south east of Europe, whereas earlier arriving inhabitants came north along a coastal route from Iberia. These migrants would later adopt the Celtic culture that came to dominate much of western Europe.Industry in England: Historical Outlines, By Henry de Beltgens Gibbins, 9th edition, Published by C. Scribners's sons, 1916; page 3, Original from the University of California By AD 43, the time of the main Roman invasion, Britain had already been the target of frequent invasions, planned and actual, by forces of the Roman Republic and Roman Empire. It was first invaded by the Roman dictator Julius Caesar in 55 BC, but it was conquered more fully by the Emperor Claudius in 43 AD. Like other regions on the edge of the empire, Britain had long enjoyed trading links with the Romans''Industry in England: Historical Outlines'', By Henry de Beltgens Gibbins, 9th edition, Published by C. Scribners's sons, 1916; page 17, Original from the University of California, and their economic and cultural influence was a significant part of the British late pre-Roman Iron Age, especially in the south. The earliest English kings, By D. P. Kirby, Edition: 2, revised, illustrated, Published by Routledge, 2000; page 193 ISBN 0-415-24211-8, 9780415242110 With the fall of the Roman Empire 400 years later, the Romans left the Province of Britannia, much of which later came to be known as England. Anglo-Saxon England By Peter Clemoes, Michael Lapidge, Published by Cambridge University Press, 1972 ISBN 0-521-03842-1, 9780521038423; page 163, 167 Medieval England helmet found at Sutton Hoo, probably belonging to Raedwald of East Anglia circa 625.]] The History of Anglo-Saxon England covers the history of early mediæval England from the end of Roman Britain and the establishment of Anglo-Saxon kingdoms in the 5th century until the Conquest by the Normans in 1066. Fragmentary knowledge of Anglo-Saxon England in the 5th and 6th centuries comes from the British writer Gildas (6th century) the Anglo-Saxon Chronicle (a history of the English people begun in the 9th century), saints' lives, poetry, archaeological findings, and place-name studies. The dominant themes of the seventh to tenth centuries were the spread of Christianity and the political unification of England. Christianity is thought to have come from three directions—from Rome to the south, and Scotland and Ireland to the north and west, respectively. From about 500 AD, it is believed England was divided into seven petty kingdoms, known as the Heptarchy: Northumbria, Mercia, East Anglia, Essex, Kent, Sussex, and Wessex. The Anglo-Saxon kingdoms tended to coalesce by means of warfare. As early as the time of Ethelbert of Kent, one king could be recognised as Bretwalda ("Lord of Britain"). Generally speaking, the title fell in the 7th century to the kings of Northumbria; in the 8th to those of Mercia; and in the 9th to Egbert of Wessex, who in 825 defeated the Mercians at the Battle of Ellendun. In the next century, his family came to rule England.Medieval England: rural society and economic change, 1036-1348, ISBN 0-582-48218-6, 9780582482180 By Edward Miller, John Hatcher, Edition: 3, illustrated, reprint, Published by Longman, 1978; Original from the University of Michigan, pg. 172-189 The "Great Heathen Army" of Danish Vikings pillaged and conquered much of England in the late 9th century.The Penguin Dictionary of British History, Ed. Juliet Gardiner in 1215. It was one of the first steps towards the idea of modern democracy.]] Originally, England was a geographical term to describe the part of Britain occupied by the Anglo-Saxons, rather than a name of an individual nation-state. It became politically united through the expansion of the kingdom of Wessex, whose king Athelstan brought the whole of England under one ruler for the first time in 927, although unification did not become permanent until 954, when Edred defeated Eric Bloodaxe and became King of England.Medieval England: rural society and economic change, 1036-1348, ISBN 0-582-48218-6, 9780582482180 By Edward Miller, John Hatcher, Edition: 3, illustrated, reprint, Published by Longman, 1978; Original from the University of Michigan, pg. 134-147 In 1016, England was conquered by the Danish king Canute the Great and became the centre of government for his short-lived empire. With the accession of Edward the Confessor, heir of the native English dynasty, in 1042, England once again became a separate kingdom. Its ties and nature, however, were forever changed following the Norman Conquest in 1066. Medieval England, By Kathryn Hinds, Published by Marshall Cavendish, 2001 ISBN 0-7614-0308-6, 9780761403081 The next few hundred years saw England as a major part of expanding and dwindling empires based in France with the "Kings of England" using England as a source of troops to enlarge their personal holdings in France for years (Hundred Years' War) starting with Edward III''Medieval England: an aerial survey'' By Maurice Warwick Beresford, John Kenneth Sinclair St. Joseph, Published by University Press, 1958; Original from Indiana University, pg 200-207; in fact, the English crown did not relinquish its last foothold on mainland France until Calais was lost in 1558, during the reign of Mary Tudor (the Channel Islands are still crown dependencies, though not part of the UK).Arms and Armour Glossary Terms. 1992-2003. Knighthood, Chivalry, and Tournaments Resource Library. 10 Mar. 2005 .]] In the 13th century Wales (the remaining Romano-Celts) was brought under the control of English monarchs through conquest. This was formalised in the Statute of Rhuddlan in 1284 and Wales was legally annexed to the Kingdom of England by the Laws in Wales Acts 1535–1542. Wales shared a legal identity with England as the joint entity originally called England and later England and Wales. Medieval England: rural society and economic change, 1036-1348 By Edward Miller, John Hatcher Edition: 3, illustrated, reprint; Published by Longman, 1978, Original from the University of Michigan, ISBN 0-582-48218-6, 9780582482180 An epidemic of catastrophic proportions, the Black Death first reached England in the summer of 1348."A List of National Epidemics of Plague in England 1348-1665" The Black Death is estimated to have killed between a third and two-thirds of Europe's population. England alone lost as much as 70% of its population, which passed from seven million to two million in 1400. The plague repeatedly returned to haunt England throughout the 14th to 17th centuries. The Great Plague of London in 1665–1666 was the last plague outbreak. Radio 4 Voices of the Powerless Plague in Tudor and Stuart Britain |publisher=bbc.co.uk}} Early Modern period made to commemorate the English victory over the Spanish Armada in 1588.]] During the English Reformation in the 16th century, the external authority of the Roman Catholic Church in England was abolished and replaced with Acts of Royal Supremacy and the establishment of the Church of England ("Anglican Church") under the Supreme Governance of the English monarch. This occurred during the reign of Henry VIII. The English Reformation differed from its European counterparts in that its roots were more political than theological.Cf. "The Reformation must not be confused with the changes introduced into the Church of England during the 'Reformation Parliament' of 1529–36, which were of a political rather than a religious nature, designed to unite the secular and religious sources of authority within a single sovereign power: the Anglican Church did not until later make substantial change in doctrine". Roger Scruton, A Dictionary Political Thought, Macmillan: 1996, p.470. The English Reformation paved the way for the spread of Anglicanism in the church and other institutions. The period known as the English Civil War (1642–1651) saw political machinations and armed conflicts between supporters of the Long Parliament (Roundheads) and of King Charles I (Royalists) in 1642 to 1645 and 1648 to 1649, followed by conflict between supporters of the Rump Parliament and of King Charles II in 1649 to 1651. The War ended with the Parliamentary victory at the Battle of Worcester on 3 September 1651. It had led to the trial and execution of Charles I, the exile of his son Charles II, the replacement of the English monarchy with the Commonwealth of England (1649–1653) and personal rule by Oliver Cromwell during The Protectorate (1653–1659). under Charles II restored peace after the Civil War.]] After Cromwell's death in 1659, a brief return, lead by Cromwell's weak son, to Commonwealth rule was attempted before Parliament invited Charles II to return to England in 1660 and restore the monarchy. During the interregnum, the Church of England's monopoly on Christian worship in England came to an end and the Protestant Ascendancy consolidated in Ireland. Constitutionally, the wars established a precedent that British monarchs could not govern without parliamentary consent, although this would not be cemented until the Glorious Revolution later in the century. Although embattled for centuries, the Kingdom of England and Kingdom of Scotland had been drawing increasingly together since the Protestant Reformation of the 16th century and in 1603, with the Scottish king James VI accession to the English crown, the two countries became linked by a personal union, being ruled by the same Stuart dynasty. Following a number of attempts to unite the Kingdoms, a Treaty of Union was agreed on 22 July 1706 by representatives of the English and Scottish parliaments,Articles of Union with Scotland 1707 www.parliament.uk and put into effect by the Acts of Union which resulted in political union between the states with the creation of the united Kingdom of Great Britain on 1 May 1707. (Ireland joining in 1801 with all of Ireland except Northern Ireland leaving in 1922 has resulted in the current name of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland). Within the Union After the Union, England and Wales retained their separate legal identity since the continuance of the separate Scottish legal system was enshrined in the Articles of the Treaty of Union. Wales was already part of the Kingdom of England but the Wales and Berwick Act 1746 made it explicit that laws passed for England were automatically applicable to Wales. The Wales and Berwick Act 1746 also referred to the formerly Scottish burgh of Berwick-upon-Tweed. The border town changed hands several times and was finally conquered by England in 1482 but was not officially incorporated into England. Contention about whether Berwick was in England or Scotland was ended by the union of the two in 1707. The Union of England and Wales, By William Rees, Published by University of Wales Press, 1948; page 51, 54, 56 Berwick remains within the English legal system and so is regarded today as part of England (though there has been suggestion in Scotland that Berwick should be invited to 'return to the fold').'Return to fold' call for Berwick BBC News, 10 February 2008 The county of Monmouthshire has long been an ambiguous area with its legal identity passing between England and Wales at various periods. In the Local Government Act 1972, it was made part of Wales. The Isle of Man and the Channel Islands are crown dependencies and are not part of England. Government and politics manuscript, showing the Parliament of England in front of the king c. 1300]] There has not been a Government of England since 1707, when the Acts of Union 1707, putting into effect the terms of the Treaty of Union that had been agreed the previous year, joined the Kingdom of England with the Kingdom of Scotland to form the united Kingdom of Great Britain.Treaty of Union www.scotshistoryonline. Retrieved 6 August 2008 Prior to this, England was ruled by a monarch and the Parliament of England. However, following the establishment of devolved government for Scotland and Wales in 1999, England was left as the only country within the United Kingdom still governed in matters by the UK government and the UK parliament in London.Groups such as Mebyon Kernow who proclaim a distinct national identity for Cornwall and campaign for a Cornish assembly would dispute this claim. Since Westminster is the UK parliament but also legislates on matters that affect England alone, devolution of national matters to parliament/assemblies in Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland has refocused attention on the anomaly called the West Lothian question. The "question" is why Scottish and Welsh MPs should continue to be able to vote on legislation relating only to England while English MPs have no equivalent right to legislate on devolved matters.Scottish and Welsh MPs are also unable to vote on devolved issues affecting their own constituencies. This constitutional arrangement resulted in the Labour government only winning a 2004 vote to impose higher tuition fees on students in England due to the support of Scottish Labours MPs.Blair wins key top-up fees vote BBC News, 27 January 2004 This "question" is also exacerbated by the large number of Scottish MPs in the government, a group sometimes disparagingly called the Scottish mafia, and by having a Prime Minister, Gordon Brown, who represents a Scottish constituency that is unaffected by the policy decisions he takes. There are calls for a devolved English parliament, such as by former minister Frank Field MP,Gordon Brown pressed on English parliament www.timesonline.co.uk. Retrieved 14 July 2008 and there is opinion poll evidence of public support for the idea.'Most' support English parliamentBBC News, 16 January 2007 Some minor English parties go further, calling for the dissolution of the Union. However, the approach favoured by the current Labour government was (on the basis that England is too large to be governed as a single sub-state entity) to propose the devolution of power to the Regions of England. Lord Falconer claimed a devolved English parliament would dwarf the rest of the United Kingdom.BBC politics. Retrieved 12 November 2006. The Conservative Party, on the other hand, are considering proposals to ban Scottish MPs from voting on English only legislation in Westminster.English votes for English laws' plan by Torieswww.independent.co.uk, 1 July 2008 Today, therefore, England's affairs are managed by a combination of the UK government, the UK parliament, and England-specific quangos such as English Heritage. Politics , the seat of the Parliament of the United Kingdom.]] A total of 529 of the current 646 MPs in the House of Commons represent English constituencies, which will rise to 533 out of 650 at the next general election. At the 2005 General Election, the Conservative Party won more votes than any other single party, with 35.7% of the vote. However, Labour won a majority of England's MPs, having 284 MPs elected, on the basis of just 35.4% of the popular vote with the Conservative Party winning just 194 MPs. The Liberal Democrats were the third party winning 47 MPs with 22.5% of the vote, and the only other MPs elected were one for Respect and a Kidderminster Hospital campaigner.Results: England bbc.co.uk. Retrieved 21 August 2008 Subdivisions and local government ]] The upper-tier subdivisions of England are the nine Regions of England or European Union government office regions. A London referendum in 1998 on the question of having a directly elected assembly and directly elected mayor produced a large majority in favour and it was intended that other regions would also be given their own elected regional assemblies. However, a rejection by a referendum in 2004 of a proposed assembly in the North East region stopped this idea in its tracks."The Government is now expected to tear up its twelve-year-old plan to create eight or nine regional assemblies in England to mirror devolution in Scotland and Wales." During the campaign, a common criticism of the proposals was that England did not need "another tier of bureaucracy".BBC talking point. Retrieved 12 November 2006. Below the regional level, London consists of 32 London boroughs and the rest of England has either county councils and district councils or unitary authorities. At the lowest level, much of England is divided into parishes though parishes are prohibited from existing in Greater London. Law and criminal justice ]] The English common law legal system, developed over the centuries, is also the foundation of many legal systems throughout the English-speaking countries of the world.Common law - Tiscali reference. URL retrieved 6 June 2007. It continued to apply in England and Wales after the Treaty of Union because the terms of the Treaty specifically guaranteed the continued existence of Scotland's separate legal system, which meant that England's system has also remained separate. The essence of English common law is that it is made by judges sitting in courts, applying their common sense and knowledge of legal precedent (stare decisis) to the facts before them. The court system is headed by the Supreme Court of Judicature of England and Wales, consisting of the Court of Appeal, the High Court of Justice (for civil cases) and the Crown Court (for criminal cases). The Appellate Committee of the House of Lords (usually just referred to as "The House of Lords") is presently the highest court for both criminal and civil cases in England and Wales though recent constitutional changes will see the powers of the House of Lords transfer to a new Supreme Court of the United Kingdom. , Department for Constitutional Affairs. Retrieved on 2006-05-22 A decision of the highest appeal court in England and Wales, the House of Lords, is binding on every other court in the hierarchy, and they will follow its directions. Crime in England and Wales increased between 1981 and 1995, but fell 42% overall from 1995 to 2006/7.Crime over the last 25 years homeoffice.gov.uk However, despite this fall in crime rates, the prison population of England and Wales almost doubled during the same period to over 80,000, giving England and Wales the highest rate of incarceration in Western Europe at 147 inmates per 100,000 population.New record high prison population BBC News, 8 February 2008 Her Majesty's Prison Service, which reports to the Ministry of Justice, manages most of the prisons within England and Wales.Crawford, Adam. The Local Governance of Crime: Appeals to Community and Partnerships, 1997. Geography from Grayrigg Forest in the Lake District.]] ]] under the Pulteney Bridge in Bath, Somerset]] , one of England's largest cities]] England comprises the central and southern two-thirds of the island of Great Britain, plus offshore islands of which the largest is the Isle of Wight. It is bordered to the north by Scotland and to the west by Wales. It is closer to continental Europe than any other part of mainland Britain, divided from France only by a 24-statute mile (52 km or 21 nautical mile)Eurotunnel.com – UK History sea gap. The Channel Tunnel, near Folkestone, directly links England to mainland Europe. The English/French border is halfway along the tunnel. Much of England consists of rolling hills, but it is generally more mountainous in the north with a chain of low mountains, the Pennines, dividing east and west. Other hilly areas in the north and Midlands are the Lake District, the North York Moors, and the Peak District. The approximate dividing line between terrain types is often indicated by the Tees-Exe line. To the south of that line, there are larger areas of flatter land, including East Anglia and the Fens, although hilly areas include the Cotswolds, the Chilterns, and the North and South Downs. The largest natural harbour in England is at Poole, on the south-central coast. Some regard it as the second largest harbour in the world, after Sydney, Australia, although this fact is disputed (see harbours for a list of other large natural harbours). Climate England has a temperate climate, with plentiful rainfall all year round, although the seasons are quite variable in temperature. However, temperatures rarely fall below −5 °C (23 °F) or rise above 30 °C (86 °F). The prevailing wind is from the south-west, bringing mild and wet weather to England regularly from the Atlantic Ocean. It is driest in the east and warmest in the south, which is closest to the European mainland. Snowfall can occur in winter and early spring, although it is not that common away from high ground. The highest temperature recorded in England is 38.5 °C (101.3 °F) on 10 August 2003 at Brogdale, near Faversham, in Kent.Temperature record changes hands BBC News, 30 September 2003. Retrieved 12 September 2006. The lowest temperature recorded in England is −26.1 °C (−15.0 °F) on 10 January 1982 at Edgmond, near Newport, in Shropshire.English Climate Met Office. Retrieved 12 September 2006. Major rivers England has a number of important rivers including the Severn (the longest river and largest river basin in Great Britain), Tees, Thames, Trent, Humber, Tyne, Wear, Ribble, Ouse, Mersey, Dee, Aire, Avon and Medway. Major conurbations London is by far the largest urban area in England and one of the largest and busiest cities in the world. Other cities, mainly in central and northern England, are of substantial size and influence. The list of England's largest cities or urban areas is open to debate because, although the normal meaning of city is "a continuously built-up urban area", this can be hard to define, particularly because administrative areas in England often do not correspond with the limits of urban development, and many towns and cities have, over the centuries, grown to form complex urban agglomerations."Religious centres recover city status", The Guardian, 8 July 1994.Patrick O'Leary, "Derby's long road to city status", The Times, 29 July 1977, p.14 For the official definition of a UK (and therefore English) city, see City status in the United Kingdom. According to the ONS urban area populations for continuous built-up areas, these are the 15 largest conurbations (population figures from the 2001 census): Economics is a major business and commercial centre, ranking alongside New York City and Tokyo as the leading centre of global finance. ]] England's economy is the among the largest in the world. It follows the Anglo-Saxon economic model. England's economy is the largest of the four economies of the United Kingdom, with 100 of Europe's 500 largest corporations based in London.Financial Centre, by the Corporation of the City of London. Retrieved 20 November 2006. As part of the United Kingdom, England is a major centre of world economics. One of the world's most highly industrialised countries, England is a leader in the chemical and pharmaceutical sectors and in key technical industries, particularly aerospace, the arms industry and the manufacturing side of the software industry. London exports mainly manufactured goods and imports materials such as petroleum, tea, wool, raw sugar, timber, butter, metals, and meat.Fact Monster. Retrieved 18 November 2006. England exported more than 30,000 tons of beef last year, worth around £75,000,000, with France, Italy, Greece, the Netherlands, Belgium and Spain being the largest importers of beef from England.Eblex. Retrieved 18 November 2006. The central bank of the United Kingdom, which sets interest rates and implements monetary policy, is the Bank of England in London. London is also home to the London Stock Exchange, the main stock exchange in the UK and the largest in Europe. London is one of the international leaders in financeThe Competitive Position of London as a Global Financial Centre (PDF) (November 2005), City of London government. and the largest financial centre in Europe. Traditional heavy and manufacturing industries have declined sharply in England in recent decades, as they have in the United Kingdom as a whole. At the same time, service industries have grown in importance. For example, tourism is the sixth largest industry in the UK, contributing 76 billion pounds to the economy. It employs 1,800,000 full-time equivalent people—6.1% of the working population (2002 figures).Visit Britain. Retrieved 18 November 2006. The largest centre for tourism is London, which attracts millions of international tourists every year. England's official currency is the Pound Sterling (also known as the British pound or GBP). International Financial Statistics; By International Monetary Fund; Published by International Monetary Fund, 1962; Item notes: v. 15; Original from the University of Michigan Money, By Mark F. Dobeck, Euel Elliott, Edition: illustrated, Published by Greenwood Publishing Group, 2007; page 18; ISBN 0-313-33852-3, 9780313338526 Demography is not included.]] With 50,431,700 inhabitants (84% of the UK total),Population Estimates National Statistics Online, 24 August 2006. Retrieved 12 September 2006 England is the most populous and most ethnically diverse nation in the United Kingdom. If it were a sovereign state, England would have the fourth largest population in the European Union and would be the 25th largest country by population in the world. England's population continues to grow: with the exception of 1976, there have been more births than deaths every year since 1901.Population Estimates National Statistics Online, 24 August 2006. Retrieved 12 September 2006. While the percentage of people over 65 increases, the percentage of people under 16 is falling, meaning the country's population is ageing overall. With a density of 383 people per square kilometre (992/sq mi),Retrieved 19 November 2006 it is the most densely populated country in Europe, having recently overtaken the Netherlands. The generally accepted view is that the ethnic background of the English populace, before 19th and 20th century immigration, was a mixed European one deriving from historical waves of Celtic, Roman, Anglo-Saxon, Norse, and Norman invasions, along with the possible survival of pre-Celtic ancestry.http://www.academon.com/lib/paper/6359.html Papers on "Class Struggles in 19th Century England" and similar term paper topics, Paper #006359; 2000-2009, Academic Resources Center Inc. and Essays 411 Retrieved 2009-03-07 19:36:23 The economic prosperity of England has also made it a destination for economic migrants from Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland and the Republic of Ireland. This was particularly true during the Industrial Revolution. Since the fall of the British Empire, many denizens of former colonies have migrated to Britain including the Indian sub-continent and the British Caribbean. A BBC-published report of the 2001 census, by the Institute for Public Policy Research stated that the vast majority of immigrants settled in London and the South East of England. The largest groups of residents born in other countries were from the Republic of Ireland, India, Pakistan, Germany, and the Caribbean. Although Germany was high on the list, this was mainly the result of children being born to British forces personnel stationed in that country.BBC – "British Immigration Map Revealed". Retrieved 16 May 2007. About half the population increase between 1991 and 2001 was due to foreign-born immigration. In 2004 the number of people who became British citizens rose to a record 140,795—a rise of 12% on the previous year. The number had risen dramatically since 2000. The overwhelming majority of new citizens come from Africa (32%) and Asia (40%), the largest three groups being people from India, Pakistan and Somalia. One in five babies in the UK are born to immigrant mothers according to official statistics released in 2007. 21.9% of births in the UK in 2006 were to mothers born outside the United Kingdom compared with just 12.8% in 1995. As of 2007, 22% of primary school children and 17.7% of children at secondary school in England were from ethnic minority families. In 2006, an estimated 591,000 migrants arrived to live in the UK for at least a year, while 400,000 people emigrated from the UK for a year or more, with Australia, Spain, France, New Zealand and the U.S. most popular destinations. Largest group of arrivals were people from the Indian subcontinent who accounted for two-thirds of net immigration, mainly fueled by family reunion. One in six were from Eastern European countries. They were outnumbered by immigrants from New Commonwealth countries. The European Union allows free movement between the member states.'Why I left UK to return to Poland', BBC News While France and Germany put in place controls to curb Eastern European migration, the UK and Ireland did not impose restrictions in 2004.EU free movement of labour map, BBC News, July 28, 2008 The Home Office publishes quarterly statistics on the number of applications to the Worker Registration Scheme. Figures published in August 2007 indicate that 656,395 people were accepted on to the scheme between 1 May 2004 and 30 June 2007, of whom 430,395 were Polish nationals.Home Office, Department for Work and Pensions, HM Revenue & Customs and Communities and Local Government, Accession Monitoring Report: A8 Countries, May 2004-June 2007, 21 August 2007. Retrieved 26 August 2007. Many Poles work in seasonal occupations and a large number is likely to move back and forth including between Ireland and other EU Western nations. A quarter of Eastern European migrants, often young and well-educated, planned to stay in Britain permanently. Most of them originally intended to go home but changed their minds later.750,000 and rising: how Polish workers have built a home in Britain. The 2008 economic crisis in the UK and the growing economy in Poland reduced the economic incentive for Poles to migrate to the UK. By the last quarter of 2008, approximately half of those that had come to the UK to work had returned home.Packing up for home: Poles hit by UK's economic downturn, This is London, October 20, 2008 Culture , London.]] England has a vast and influential culture that encompasses elements both old and new. The modern culture of England is sometimes difficult to identify and separate clearly from the culture of the wider United Kingdom, so intertwined are its composite nations. However the English traditional and historic culture remains distinct albeit with substantial regional differences.Christopher, David. '' British Culture: An Introduction'', 1999. English Heritage is a governmental body with a broad remit of managing the historic sites, artefacts and environments of England. London's British Museum, British Library and National Gallery contain the finest collections in the world.Easthope, Anthony. '' Englishness and National Culture'', 1999. The English have played a significant role in the development of the arts and sciences. Many of the most important figures in the history of modern western scientific and philosophical thought were either born in, or at one time or other resided in, England. Major English thinkers of international significance include scientists such as Sir Isaac Newton, Francis Bacon, Michael Faraday, Charles Darwin and New Zealand-born Ernest Rutherford, philosophers such as John Locke, John Stuart Mill, Herbert Spencer, Bertrand Russell and Thomas Hobbes, and economists such as David Ricardo, and John Maynard Keynes. Karl Marx wrote most of his important works, including Das Kapital, while in exile in London, and the team that developed the first atomic bomb began their work in England, under the wartime codename Tube Alloys. Architecture is a folly, or mock tower in Worcestershire.]] England has played a significant part in the advancement of Western architecture. It is home to the most notable medieval castles and forts in the world, including Warwick Castle, the Tower of London and Windsor Castle (the largest inhabited castle in the world and the oldest in continuous occupation). It is known for its numerous grand country houses, and for its many medieval and later churches and cathedrals, such as York Minster.Samuel, Raphael. Theatres of Memory: Volume I, Past and Present in Contemporary Culture, 1994. English architects have contributed to many styles over the centuries, including Tudor architecture, English Baroque, the Georgian style and Victorian movements such as Gothic Revival. Among the best-known contemporary English architects are Norman Foster and Richard Rogers.Ministry of Agriculture, Fisheries and Food. "England Rural Development Programme, 2000–2006," http://www.maff.gov.uk/erdp/docs/national/programmecontentshome.htm, October 2000 Cuisine consisting of roast beef, roast potatoes, vegetables and Yorkshire pudding]] Although highly regarded in the Middle Ages, English cuisine later became a source of fun among Britain's French and European neighbours, being viewed until the late 20th century as crude and unsophisticated by comparison with continental tastes. However, with the influx of non-European immigrants (particularly those of south and east Asian origins) from the 1950s onwards, the English diet was transformed. Indian and Chinese cuisine in particular were absorbed into British culinary life, with restaurants and takeaways appearing in almost every town in Britain, and 'going for an Indian' becoming a regular part of British social life. A distinct hybrid food style composed of dishes of Asian origin, but adapted to British tastes, emerged and was subsequently exported to other parts of the world. Many of the well-known Indian dishes in the western world, such as Tikka Masala and Balti, are in fact dishes of this sort.http://www.anglobilia.com/culture.html; Retrieved March 7, 2009 Englands Culture Dishes forming part of the old tradition of English food include: Engineering and innovation , promulgator of universal gravitation, Newtonian mechanics and infinitesimal calculus.]] , Bristol, designed by Brunel and completed in 1864.]] As birthplace of the Industrial Revolution, England was home to many significant inventors during the late 18th and early 19th century. Famous English engineers include Isambard Kingdom Brunel, best known for the creation of the Great Western Railway, a series of famous steamships, and numerous important bridges, hence revolutionising public transport and modern-day engineering. In addition, England produced numerous scientists and inventors such as Richard Arkwright, who invented the first industrial spinning machine, while Charles Babbage was the 19th century inventor of the first computer; Alan Turing and Tommy Flowers invented the modern computer, and many of its associated concepts and initial technologies. Tim Berners-Lee invented the World Wide Web, and much of the technologies on which it is based (HTTP, HTML). James Blundell performed the first blood transfusion. Hubert Cecil Booth invented the vacuum cleaner, and James Dyson invented the Dual Cyclone bagless vacuum cleaner. Edwin Beard Budding invented the lawnmower. George Cayley invented the seat belt. Christopher Cockerell invented the hovercraft, while John Dalton was a pioneer of atomic theory. Michael Faraday, best known for his revolutionary electric motor, also came from England. Thomas Fowler invented the thermosiphon, while Robert Hooke discovered Hooke's law of elasticity. Turn of the 20th century inventor E. Purnell Hooley invented tarmac. Thomas Newcomen and Thomas Savery were both inventors of the first steam engines. Perhaps the most famous is Isaac Newton, who promulgated universal gravitation, Newtonian mechanics and infinitesimal calculus. Other inventors include Stephen Perry, inventor of the rubber band; Percy Shaw, inventor of the "cat's eye" road safety device; George Stephenson and son Robert Stephenson, railway pioneers; Joseph Swan, joint inventor and developer (with American Thomas Edison) of the light bulb; Richard Trevithick, builder of the earliest steam locomotives; Jethro Tull, inventor of the seed drill; Frank Whittle, inventor of the jet engine; and Joseph Whitworth, inventor of many of the modern techniques and technologies used in precision engineering. Folklore Memorial, by Nottingham Castle.]] English folklore is rich and diverse. Many of the land's oldest legends share themes and sources with the Celtic folklore of Wales, Scotland and Ireland, a typical example being the legend of Herne the Hunter, which shares many similarities with the traditional Welsh legend of Gwyn ap Nudd. Successive waves of pre-Norman invaders and settlers, from the Romans onwards, via Saxons, Jutes, Angles, Norse to the Norman Conquest have influenced the myth and legend of England. Some tales, such as that of The Lambton Worm show a distinct Norse influence, while others, particularly the events and characters associated with the Arthurian legends show a distinct Romano-Gaulic slant.B. Branston The Lost Gods of England. Among the most famous English folk-tales are the legends of King Arthur, although it would be wrong to regard these stories as purely English in origin as they also concern Wales and, to a lesser extent, Ireland and Scotland. They should therefore be considered as part of the folklore of the British Isles as a whole. Post-Norman stories include the tales of Robin Hood, which exists in many forms, and stories of other folk heroes such as Hereward the Wake and Fulk FitzWarin who, although being based on historical characters, have grown to become legends in their own right. Literature , the English poet and playwright widely regarded as the greatest writer in the English language and one of the greatest in Western literature.Encyclopedia Britannica article on Shakespeare. Retrieved 26 February 2006. ]] The English language has a rich and prominent literary heritage. England has produced a wealth of significant literary figures including playwrights William Shakespeare, Christopher Marlowe, Ben Jonson, John Webster, as well as writers Daniel Defoe, Henry Fielding, Jane Austen, William Makepeace Thackeray, Charlotte Brontë, Emily Brontë, Charles Dickens, Mary Shelley, H. G. Wells, George Eliot, Rudyard Kipling, D. H. Lawrence, E. M. Forster, Virginia Woolf, George Orwell and Harold Pinter. Others, such as J. R. R. Tolkien, C. S. Lewis, J. K. Rowling, Enid Blyton and Agatha Christie have been among the best-selling novelists of the last century. Among the poets, Geoffrey Chaucer, Edmund Spenser, Sir Philip Sydney, Thomas Kyd, John Donne, Andrew Marvell, Alexander Pope, William Wordsworth, Lord Byron, John Keats, John Milton, Samuel Taylor Coleridge, T. S. Eliot (American-born, but a British subject from 1927) and many others remain read and studied around the world. Among men of letters, Samuel Johnson, William Hazlitt and George Orwell are some of the most famous. England continues to produce writers working in branches of literature, and in a wide range of styles; contemporary English literary writers attracting international attention include Martin Amis, Julian Barnes and Zadie Smith. Music as they arrive at JFK Airport, New York City on 7 February 1964]] Composers from England have not achieved recognition as broad as that earned by their literary counterparts, and, particularly during the 19th century, were overshadowed in international reputation by other European composers; however, many works of earlier composers such as Thomas Tallis, William Byrd, and Henry Purcell are still frequently performed throughout the world today. A revival of England's musical status began during the 20th century with the prominence of composers such as Edward Elgar, Gustav Holst, William Walton, Eric Coates, Ralph Vaughan Williams, Frederick Delius and Benjamin Britten. In popular music, however, English bands and solo artists have been cited as the most influential and best-selling musicians of all time. Acts such as The Beatles, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, Elton John, Queen, and The Rolling Stones are among the highest selling in the world. England is also credited with being the birthplace of many musical genres and movements such as hard rock, British invasion, heavy metal, britpop, glam rock, drum and bass, progressive rock, punk rock, gothic rock, shoegazing, acid house, UK garage, trip hop and dubstep. Science and philosophy .]] Prominent English figures from the field of science and mathematics include Sir Isaac Newton, Michael Faraday, Robert Hooke, Robert Boyle, Joseph Priestley, J. J. Thomson, Charles Babbage, Charles Darwin, Stephen Hawking, Christopher Wren, Alan Turing, Francis Crick, Joseph Lister, Tim Berners-Lee, Andrew Wiles and Richard Dawkins. Some experts claim that the earliest concept of a Metric system was invented by John Wilkins, first secretary of the Royal Society in 1668. England played a major role in the development of Western philosophy, particularly during the Enlightenment. Jeremy Bentham, leader of the Philosophical Radicals influenced the development of English Law and of socialism. although the Levellers and other radical movements of the Civil War were significant. Major English philosophers include William of Ockham, Francis Bacon, Thomas Hobbes, John Locke, Thomas Paine, John Stuart Mill, Herbert Spencer, Bertrand Russell and Bernard Williams. Sport . It is the most expensive stadium ever built. ]] Championships, a Grand Slam tournament, is held in Wimbledon, London every June/July.]] Modern sports were codified in England during the 19th century, among them cricket, rugby union and rugby league, football, tennis and badminton. Of these, association football, cricket and rugby remain the country's most popular spectator sports. [http://www.billybragg.co.uk/words/words1.php?word_id=34 Daily Mirror newspaper (UK)], article by Billy Bragg, 17 September, 2005 - Accessed November 2006. "Watching the crowd in Trafalgar Square celebrating the Ashes win, I couldn't help but be amazed at how quickly the flag of St George has replaced the Union Jack in the affections of England fans. A generation ago, England games looked a lot like Last Night of the Proms, with the red, white and blue firmly to the fore. Now, it seems, the English have begun to remember who they are." England contains more UEFA Elite stadia than any other country, and is home to some of the sport's top clubs. Among these, Aston Villa, Liverpool, Manchester United and Nottingham Forest have won the European Cup. The England national football team are currently ranked 15th by FIFA and 8th by Elo ) and won the World Cup in 1966 when it was hosted in England. Since then, they have failed to reach a final of a major international tournament, although they reached the semi-finals of the World Cup in 1990 and the quarter-finals in 2002 and 2006 and Euro 2004. More recently, England failed to qualify for the Euro 2008 championships when it lost 2–3 to Croatia on 21 November 2007 in its final qualifying match. England, playing at home at Wembley Stadium, needed just a draw to ensure qualification. This is the first time since the 1994 World Cup that England has failed to qualify for a major football championship and first time since 1984 that the team will miss the UEFA European Championship. On 22 November 2007, the day after the defeat to Croatia, England fired its football coach, Steve McClaren and his assistant Terry Venables, ostensibly as a direct consequence of its failure to qualify for Euro 2008. The England national rugby union team won the 2003 Rugby World Cup (and finishing as runners-up in 2007). Rugby union clubs such as Leicester Tigers, London Wasps and the Northampton Saints have had success in the Europe-wide Heineken Cup. At rugby league, the England national rugby league team are ranked third in the world and first in Europe. They have taken part in three World Cup's finishing second in 1975 and 1995, hosting the competition in the latter. In 2008 the team will once again contest the World Cup in Australia. From 2008 England will become a full test nation in lieu of the Great Britain national rugby league team, when that team is retired. At a domestic level, England is host to large clubs like Leeds Rhinos, St Helens and Wigan Warriors, all of whom have won the World Club Challenge and have produced some of the world's greats. It is in Huddersfield in 1895 that the game was born. The England cricket team is a composite England and Wales Cricket Team. It has seen mixed fortunes in recent years but won The Ashes in 2005, and is currently ranked the fourth best Test nation in the world. The 2009 ICC World T20 will be hosted in England and Wales, and the 2018 Cricket World Cup may also be hosted in England. Sport England is the governing body responsible for distributing funds and providing strategic guidance for sporting activity in England. The 2012 Summer Olympics are to be hosted by London, England. It will run from 26 July to 12 August 2012. London will become the first city to have hosted the modern Olympic Games three times, having previously done so in 1908 and 1948. Language English but not majority language are light blue.]] is one of the oldest surviving epic poems in what is identifiable as a form of the English language.]] As its name suggests, the English language, today spoken by hundreds of millions of people around the world, originated as the language of England, where it remains the principal tongue today (although not officially designated as such). An Indo-European language in the Anglo-Frisian branch of the Germanic family, it is closely related to Scots and the Frisian languages. As the Anglo-Saxon kingdoms merged into England, "Old English" emerged; some of its literature and poetry has survived. Used by aristocracy and commoners alike before the Norman Conquest (1066), English was displaced in cultured contexts under the new regime by the Norman French language of the new Anglo-Norman aristocracy. Its use was confined primarily to the lower social classes while official business was conducted in a mixture of Latin and French. Over the following centuries, however, English gradually came back into fashion among classes and for official business except certain traditional ceremonies, some of which survive to this day. Middle English, as it had by now become, showed many signs of French influence, both in vocabulary and spelling. During the Renaissance, many words were coined from Latin and Greek origins; and more recent years, Modern English has extended this custom, willing to incorporate foreign-influenced words. It is most commonly accepted that—thanks in large part to the British Empire, and now the United States—the English language is now the world's unofficial lingua franca.English: Not America's Language? by Mauro E. Mujica - The Globalist > > Global Culture. URL retrieved 6 June 2007. English language learning and teaching is an important economic sector, including language schools, tourism spending, and publishing houses. Other languages There is no UK legislation in respect of language use within England,Yaelf. Retrieved 15 November 2006. but English is the only language used in England for general official business. The only non-Anglic native spoken language in England is the Cornish language, a Celtic language spoken in Cornwall, which became extinct in the 19th century but has been revived and is spoken in various degrees of fluency, currently by about 2,000 people.Whole Earth magazine. Retrieved 13 November 2006. This has no official status (unlike Welsh) and is not required for official use, but is nonetheless supported by national and local government under the European Charter for Regional or Minority Languages. Cornwall County Council has produced a draft strategy to develop these plans. There is, however, no programme as yet for public bodies to actively promote the language. Scots is spoken by some adjacent to the Anglo-Scottish Border, and there are over 100,000 Welsh speakers in London and areas such as Oswestry on the Welsh border Most deaf people within England use British sign language (BSL), a sign language native to Britain. The British Deaf Association estimates that 250,000 people throughout the UK use BSL as their first or preferred language,British Sign Language (BSL). Sign Community Online, 2006. Retrieved 12 September 2006. but does not give statistics specific to England. BSL is not an official language of the UK and most British government departments and hospitals have limited facilities for deaf sign language users. The Disability Discrimination Act gives sign language users the right to request 'reasonable adjustment', which is generally interpreted to mean that interpreters should be provided wherever practical. The BBC broadcasts several of its programmes with BSL interpreters. Different languages from around the world, especially from the former British Empire and the Commonwealth of Nations, have been brought to England by immigrants. Many of these are widely spoken within ethnic minority communities, with Bengali, Hindi, Sinhala, Tamil, Punjabi, Urdu, Gujarati, Polish, Greek, Turkish and Cantonese being the most common languages that people living in Britain consider their first language. These are often used by official bodies to communicate with the relevant sections of the community, particularly in large cities, but this occurs on an "as needed" basis rather than as the result of specific legislative ordinances. Other languages have also traditionally been spoken by minority populations in England, including Romany. The use of Yiddish by the Jewish population has dwindled, although an increasing number are able to speak Hebrew. Despite the relatively small size of the nation, there are many distinct English regional accents. Those with particularly strong accents may not be easily understood elsewhere in the country. Use of foreign non-standard varieties of English (such as Caribbean English) is also increasingly widespread, mainly because of the effects of immigration. Religion Due to immigration in the past decades, there is an enormous diversity of religious belief in England, as well as a growing percentage that have no religious affiliation. Levels of attendance in various denominations have begun to decline. England is classed largely as a secular country even allowing for the following affiliation percentages : Christianity: 71.6%, Islam: 3.1%, Hindu: 1.1%, Sikh: 0.7%, Jewish: 0.5%, and Buddhist: 0.3%, No religion: 14.6%. The EU Eurobarometer poll of 2005 found that 38% of people in the UK believed in a god, 40% believed in "some sort of spirit or life force" and 20% did not believe in either. . Page 11. European Commission. Retrieved on 7 December 2006. Christianity in Kent, the centre of the Church of England and the worldwide Anglican Communion.]] Christianity reached England through missionaries from Scotland and from Continental Europe; the era of St. Augustine (the first Archbishop of Canterbury) and the Celtic Christian missionaries in the north (notably St. Aidan and St. Cuthbert). The Synod of Whitby in 664 ultimately led to the English Church being fully part of Roman Catholicism. Early English Christian documents surviving from this time include the 7th century illuminated Lindisfarne Gospels and the historical accounts written by the Venerable Bede. England has many early cathedrals, most notably York Minster (1080), Durham Cathedral (1093) and Salisbury Cathedral (1220), In 1536, the Church was split from Rome over the issue of the divorce of King Henry VIII from Catherine of Aragon. The split led to the emergence of a separate ecclesiastical authority, and later the influence of the Reformation, resulting in the Church of England and Anglicanism. Unlike the other three constituent countries of the UK, the Church of England is an established church (although the Church of Scotland is a 'national church' recognised in law). The 16th century break with Rome under the reign of King Henry VIII and the Dissolution of the Monasteries had major consequences for the Church (as well as for politics). The Church of England remains the largest Christian church in England; it is part of the Anglican Communion. Many of the Church of England's cathedrals and parish churches are historic buildings of significant architectural importance. Other major Christian Protestant denominations in England include the Methodist Church, the Baptist Church and the United Reformed Church. Smaller denominations, but not insignificant, include the Religious Society of Friends (the "Quakers") and the Salvation Army—both founded in England. There are also Afro-Caribbean Churches, especially in the London area. The Roman Catholic Church re-established a hierarchy in England in the 19th century. Attendances were considerably boosted by immigration, especially from Ireland and more recently Poland. The Church of England remains the official established church of England. Other religions gurudwara in the Chapeltown area of Leeds.]] Throughout the second half of the 20th century, immigration from many colonial countries, often from South Asia and the Middle East have resulted in a considerable growth in Islam, Sikhism and Hinduism in England. Cities and towns with large Muslim communities include Birmingham, Blackburn, Coventry, Bolton, Bradford, Leicester, London, Luton, Manchester, Oldham and Sheffield. Cities and towns with large Sikh communities include London, Slough, Staines, Hounslow, Southall, Reading, Ilford, Barking, Dagenham, Leicester, Leeds, Birmingham, Wolverhampton and others. The Jewish community in England is mainly in the Greater London area, particularly the north west suburbs such as Golders Green;Jewish Virtual Library – England by Shira Schonenburg. URL retrieved 6 June 2007. although Manchester, Leeds and Gateshead also have significant Jewish communities.Manchester Jewish Synagogues, Judaism, Hebrew Congregations and Jewish Organisations in Greater Manchester. URL retrieved 6 June 2007.Rabbi Bezalel Rakow – Guardian Unlimited. URL retrieved 6 June 2007. England was also the founding place for many Neopagan religions, notably Wicca. Many people in England identify themselves as Atheists or Agnostics, while many others are apathetic and do not have specific religious beliefs or disbeliefs. Education , University of Oxford.]] , Cambridge University.]] There is a long history of the promotion of education in England in schools, colleges and universities. England is home to the oldest existing schools in the English speaking world: The King's School, Canterbury and The King's School, Rochester, believed to be founded in the 6th and 7th century respectively. At least eight existing schools in England were founded in the first millennium. Sherborne School was granted a royal charter in 1550, but may have been the site of a school since the 8th century.http://www.nndb.com/edu/846/000111513/ 2002 Soylent Communications; Retrieved 2009, March 08 Most of these ancient institutions are now fee-paying schools; however, some state schools are also very old, most notably Beverley Grammar School founded in 700. The oldest surviving girls' school in England is Red Maids' School founded in 1634. The most famous schools in England are now fee-paying institutions, including Winchester College (founded 1382), Eton College (1440), St Paul's School (1509), Rugby School (1567) and Harrow School (1572). England is also home to the two oldest universities in the English speaking world: Oxford University (12th century) and Cambridge University (early 13th century). There are now more than 90 universities in England. Primary and secondary education in England is administered by the Department for Children, Schools and Families. Schools are of two main types: state schools funded through taxation and free to all, and private schools (also known as "public" or "independent" schools) funded through fees. Standards are monitored by regular inspections of state-funded schools by the Office for Standards in Education, and of private schools by the Independent Schools Inspectorate. University education is the responsibility of the Department for Innovation, Universities and Skills. Students attending English Universities now have to pay tuition fees towards the cost of their education, as do English students who choose to attend a Scottish university (though Scottish students attending Scottish universities get their fees paid for them by the Scottish Government.) Healthcare . The NHS is England's publicly funded healthcare system.]] The National Health Service (NHS) is the publicly funded healthcare system in England responsible for provided the majority of healthcare in the country. The NHS provides most services at no cost to the patient though there are charges associated with eye tests, dental care, prescriptions, and many aspects of personal care. The NHS began on 5 July 1948, putting into effect the provisions of the National Health Service Act 1946. Private health care has continued parallel to the NHS, paid for largely by private insurance, but it is used by less than 8% of the population, and generally as a top-up to NHS services. Recently the private sector has been increasingly used to increase NHS capacity despite a large proportion of the public opposing such involvement. The NHS is largely funded from general taxation (including a proportion from National Insurance payments). The UK government department responsible for the NHS is the Department of Health, headed by the Secretary of State for Health (Health Secretary), who sits in the British Cabinet. Most of the expenditure of The Department of Health (£98.6 billion in 2008–9 ) is spent on the NHS. Transport . London Heathrow Airport has the most international passenger traffic of any airport in the world. ]] high speed train.]] The government department overseeing transport is the Department for Transport. The growth in private car ownership in the latter half of the 20th century led to major road-building programmes. Important trunk roads built include the A1 Great North Road from London to Newcastle and Edinburgh, and the A580 "East Lancs." road between Liverpool and Manchester. The M6 motorway is the country's longest motorway running from Rugby through North West England to the Scottish border. Other major roads include the M1 motorway from London to Leeds up the east of the country, the M25 motorway which encircles London, the M60 motorway which encircles Manchester, the M4 motorway from London to South Wales, the M62 motorway from Liverpool to Manchester and Yorkshire, and the M5 motorway from Birmingham to Bristol and the South West. Most of the British National Rail network of lies in England. Urban rail networks are also well developed in London and other cities, including the Manchester Metrolink and the London Underground. The London Underground is the oldest and most extensive underground railway in the world, and as of 2007 consists of of lineBBC. Retrieved 20 November 2006. and serves 275 stations. There are around of navigable waterways in England, of which roughly half is owned by British Waterways. An estimated 165 million journeys are made by people on Britain's waterways annually. The Thames is the major waterway in England, with imports and exports focused at the Port of Tilbury, one of the three major ports in the UK. Ports in the UK handled over 560 million tonnes of domestic and international freight in 2005.Department for Transport, Transport Trends 2006 (PDF). Retrieved 17 February 2007. London Heathrow Airport is England's largest airport, the largest airport by passenger volume in Europe and one of the world's busiest airports. London Gatwick Airport is England's second largest airport, followed by Manchester Airport. Other major airports include London Stansted Airport in Essex, about north of London, Luton Airport and Birmingham International Airport. People in Winchester]] The ancestry of the English, considered as an ethnic group, is mixed; it can be traced to the mostly Celtic Romano-Britons,Roman Britons after 410 by Martin Henig: British Archaeology. Retrieved 22 October 2006. to the eponymous Anglo-Saxons,Anglo-Saxon Origins: The Reality of the Myth by Malcolm Todd. Retrieved 22 October 2006. the Danish-VikingsLegacy of the Vikings By Elaine Treharne, BBC History. Retrieved 22 October 2006. that formed the Danelaw during the time of Alfred the Great and the Normans,What Did the Normans Do for Us? By Dr John Hudson, BBC History. Retrieved 22 October 2006.The Adventure of the English, Melvyn Bragg, 2003. Pg 21 among others. The 19th and 20th centuries, furthermore, brought much new immigration to England. Ethnicity aside, the simplest view is that an English person is someone who was born or lives in England, holds British nationality and regards themselves as English, regardless of his or her racial origin. It has, however, been a notoriously complicated, emotive and controversial identity to delimit. Centuries of English dominance within the United Kingdom has created a situation where to be English is, as a linguist would put it, an "unmarked" state. The English frequently include themselves and their neighbours in the wider term of "British" or even use English when they should use British. Over the last five years, celebrations of St George's Day, England's national day, have increased year on year.St George's events 'not enough'. BBC News, 23 April 2005. Retrieved 12 September 2006. Modern celebration of English identity is often found around its sports, one field in which the British Home Nations often compete individually. The English football team, rugby union team and cricket team often cause increases in the popularity of celebrating Englishness. Nomenclature The country is named after the Angles, one of several Germanic tribes who settled the country in the fifth and sixth centuries. There are two distinct linguistic patterns for the name of the country. Most Celtic languages use names referring to the Saxons, another family of Germanic tribes that arrived at about the same time as the Angles. * "Bro-Saoz" (Breton) * "Pow Sows" (Cornish) * "Sasana" (Irish) * "Sostyn" (Manx) * "Sasainn" (Scottish Gaelic) * "Lloegr" (Welsh), an ancient geographic term and not Saxon-related; but the inhabitants are referred to as "Saeson". Most other European languages use names similar to "England": * "Anglaterra" (Catalan) * "Angleterre" (French) * "Αγγλία" ("Anglía") (Greek) * "Anglia" (Latin, Polish, Romanian, Albanian, Hungarian) * "Anglicko" (Slovak) * "Anglie" (Czech) * "Anglija" (Slovene, Lithuanian, Latvian, Ukrainian) * "Англия" (Angliya) (Russian, Bulgarian) * "Engeland" (Dutch) * "England" (Danish, German, Icelandic, Norwegian, Swedish, Luxembourgish) * "Englanti" (Finnish) * "Ingalaterra" (Basque) * "Inghilterra" (Italian) * "Ingiltera" (Maltese, Egyptian) * "Inglaterra" (Spanish, Portuguese, Galician) * "Engleska" (Croatian, Serbian, Bosnian) * "Inglismaa" (Estonian) * "Inlaterra" (Leonese) Names in African languages: * "እንግሊዝኛ" (ənglizña) (Amharic) * "Ingriis" (Somali) * "Tinglizt" (Berber) * "Uingereza" (Ou-I-ng'e-re-za) (Swahili) Names in Asian languages: * "İngiltere" (Turkish) * "ინგლისი" ("inglisi") (Georgian) * "אנגליה" (Anglia) (Hebrew) * "إنجلترا" (Ingiltra) or "إنكلترا" (Inkiltra) (Arabic) * "इंग्लिस्तान / اِنگلِستان" (Inglistan) (Hindi, Urdu, Persian) * "eng-ge-re-ji" (Punjabi) * "Engalaantha" (Sri Lankans (Sinhalese)) * "ইংল্যান্ড" (Ingland) (Bengali) * "இங்கிலாந்து" (In-gi-laan-dhu) (Tamil) * "อังกฤษ" (Ang-grit) (Thai) * "Anh Quôc" (Vietnamese) * "Inggris" (Indonesian) * "英倫" (Ying-lun) (Cantonese) * "英格蘭"/"英格兰" (Yīnggélán) (Standard Mandarin Chinese) * "잉글랜드" (Ing-geul-laen-deu) (Korean) * "イングランド" or "英国" (Ingurando/Eikoku) (Japanese) Alternative names include: * The slang "Blighty", from the Hindustani bila yati meaning "foreign". * The ancient name "Albion", supposedly referring to the white ( ) cliffs of Dover. Although it refers to the whole island of Great Britain, it is occasionally, and incorrectly, used for England. Following the Roman conquest of Britain, the term contracted to mean only the area north of Roman control and is today a relative of Alba, the Celtic languages name for Scotland. * More poetically, England has been called "this sceptred isle... this other Eden" and "this green and pleasant land", quotations from the poetry of William Shakespeare (in Richard II) and William Blake (And did those feet in ancient time) respectively. Slang terms sometimes used for the people of England include "Sassenachs" or "Sasanachs" (from the Scots Gaelic and Irish Gaelic respectively, both originally meaning "Saxon", and originally a Scottish Highland term for Lowland Scots), "Limeys" (in reference to the citrus fruits carried aboard English sailing vessels to prevent scurvy) and "Pom/Pommy" (used in Australian English and New Zealand English), but these may be perceived as offensive. Also see alternative words for British. National symbols, insignia and anthems slaying the dragon, by Paolo Uccello, c. 1470.]] The two main symbols of England are the St George's Cross (the English flag), and the Three Lions coat of arms of England. Other national symbols exist, but have varying degrees of official usage, such as the oak tree and the rose. England's National Day is St George's Day (Saint George being the patron saint), which is on 23 April. St. George's Cross is the St George's Cross. The red cross appeared as an emblem of England during the Middle Ages and the Crusades and is one of the earliest known emblems representing England.]] The St. George's Cross is a red cross on a white background and is the flag of England. It is believed to have been adopted for the uniform of English soldiers during the Crusades of the 11th, 12th and 13th centuries. From about 1277 it became the national flag of England. St. George's Cross was originally the flag of Genoa and was adopted by England and the City of London in 1190 for their ships entering the Mediterranean to benefit from the protection of the powerful Genoese fleet. The maritime Republic of Genoa was rising and going to become, with its rival Venice, one of the most important powers in the world. The English Monarch paid an annual tribute to the Doge of Genoa for this privilege. The cross of St George would become the official Flag of England. A red cross acted as a symbol for many Crusaders in the 12th and 13th centuries. It became associated with St. George and England, along with other countries and cities (such as Georgia, Milan and the Republic of Genoa), which claimed him as their patron saint and used his cross as a banner. It remained in national use until 1707, when the Union Flag (also known as the Union Jack, especially at sea) which English and Scottish ships had used at sea since 1606, was adopted for purposes to unite the whole of Great Britain under a common flag. The flag of England no longer has much of an official role, but it is widely flown by Church of England properties and at sporting events. Until recently, the flag was not commonly flown in England with the British Union Flag being used instead. This was certainly evident at the 1966 football World Cup when English fans predominantly flew the latter. However, since devolution in the United Kingdom, the St George Cross has experienced a growth in popularity and is now the predominant flag used in English sporting events. Three Lions The coat of arms of England are described as gules, three lions passant guardant or armed and langued Azure.Brooke-Little, J.P., FSA (1978) 1950. Boutell's Heraldry (Revised Edition ed.). London: Frederick Warne LTD. pp. 205–222. ISBN 0-7232-2096-4 The earliest surviving record of their use was by Richard I ("Richard the Lionheart") in the late 12th century. Since union with Scotland and Northern Ireland, the arms of England are no longer used on their own; instead they form a part of the conjoined Royal coat of arms of the United Kingdom. However, both the Football Association and the England and Wales Cricket Board use logos based on the three lions. In recent years, it has been common to see banners of the arms flown at English football matches, in the same way the Lion Rampant is flown in Scotland. Royal Standard of England is based on the Royal coat of arms of England. In 1996, Three Lions was the official song of the England football team for the 1996 European Football Championship, which were held in England. Rose The Tudor rose is the national floral emblem of England, and was adopted as a national emblem of England around the time of the Wars of the Roses.National Flowers of the UK, 10 Downing Street. Retrieved 14 September 2006. The rose is used in a variety of contexts in its use for England's representation. The Rose of England is a Royal Badge, and is a Tudor, or half-red-half-white rose,England's Rose – The Official History, Sport Network. Museum of Rugby, 3 June 2005. Retrieved 18 September 2006. symbolising the end of the Wars of the Roses and the subsequent marriage between the House of Lancaster and the House of York. This symbolism is reflected in the Royal coat of arms of the United Kingdom and the crest of the FA. However, the rose of England is often displayed as a red rose (which also symbolises Lancashire), such as the badge of the England national rugby union team. A white rose (which also symbolises Yorkshire) is also used on different occasions. Anthem England does not have an official designated national anthem, as the United Kingdom as a whole has "God Save the Queen". However, the following are often considered unofficial English national anthems: * "I Vow to Thee, My Country" * "Land of Hope and Glory" * "Nimrod" * "Jerusalem" * "Heart of Oak" "God Save the Queen" is usually played for English sporting events, such as football matches, against teams from outside the UK, although "Land of Hope and Glory" was used as the English anthem for the 2002 Commonwealth Games. Since 2004, "Jerusalem" has been sung before England cricket matches, and "Rule Britannia" ("Britannia" being the Roman name for Great Britain, a personification of the United Kingdom) was often used in the past for the English national football team when they played against another of the home nations. More recently, however, "God Save the Queen" has been used by the rugby union and football teams. References External links * Official website of the United Kingdom Government * Office for National Statistics * English Heritage – national body protecting and promoting English history and heritage. * English Nature – wildlife and the natural world of England. * England-related pages from the BBC * * [http://www.enjoyengland.com/ Enjoy England] – The official website of the English Tourist Board * [http://enjoyengland.typepad.com/ Enjoy England's Travel Blog] – Discover England's best hidden gems * UK & Ireland Genealogy }} }} Category:England Category:British Isles Category:Island countries af:Engeland ak:Ngyiresi als:England ang:Englaland ar:إنجلترا an:Anglaterra roa-rup:Anglia ast:Inglaterra gn:Ingyaterra az:İngiltərə bn:ইংল্যান্ড zh-min-nan:Eng-tē be:Англія be-x-old:Ангельшчына bar:Englånd bs:Engleska br:Bro-Saoz bg:Англия ca:Anglaterra cv:Англи cs:Anglie cy:Lloegr da:England de:England dv:އިނގިރޭސިވިލާތް dsb:Engelska et:Inglismaa el:Αγγλία es:Inglaterra eo:Anglio eu:Ingalaterra fa:انگلستان hif:England fo:Ongland fr:Angleterre fy:Ingelân fur:Anglie ga:Sasana gv:Sostyn gd:Sasainn gl:Inglaterra - England ko:잉글랜드 hy:Անգլիա hi:इंग्लैंड hsb:Jendźelska hr:Engleska io:Anglia id:Inggris ia:Anglaterra os:Англис xh:INgesi zu:INgilandi is:England it:Inghilterra he:אנגליה jv:Inggris ka:ინგლისი kw:Pow Sows sw:Uingereza (nchi) ht:Angletè ku:Ingilîstan lo:ປະເທດອັງກິດ la:Anglia lv:Anglija lb:England lt:Anglija lij:Inghiltæra li:Ingeland ln:Ingɛlandi hu:Anglia mk:Англија ml:ഇംഗ്ലണ്ട് mi:Ingarangi mr:इंग्लंड arz:انجلترا ms:England nah:Inglatlālpan nl:Engeland nds-nl:Engelaand (regio) ja:イングランド pih:Ingland no:England nn:England nrm:Angliétèrre oc:Anglatèrra uz:Angliya pms:Anghiltèra tpi:Inglan nds:England pl:Anglia pt:Inglaterra ro:Anglia rm:Engalterra qu:Inlatirra ru:Англия sco:Ingland st:Engelane sq:Anglia scn:Nglaterra simple:England ss:Ngilandi sk:Anglicko sl:Anglija szl:Yngland so:Ingriis sr:Енглеска sh:Engleska su:Inggris fi:Englanti sv:England tl:Inglatera ta:இங்கிலாந்து tet:Inglaterra th:อังกฤษ tg:Англия to:ʻIngilani tr:İngiltere uk:Англія ur:انگلستان vec:Inghiltera vi:Anh vo:Linglän zh-classical:英格蘭 vls:Iengeland wuu:英格兰 ts:England yi:ענגלאנד yo:Ile Geesi zh-yue:英倫 bat-smg:Onglėjė zh:英格兰